


Quite the Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quite the Day

Title: Quite the Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s prompt #252: Snape cries  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Highlight to see * Mpreg strongly suggested. *g* *  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite the Day

~

“Quite the day,” Pomfrey chirped as she approached.

“Spare me the platitudes,” Severus snapped. “Do you have news or not?”

She smiled, patting his cheek. “Of course. You’re no different than any other anxious father, Severus.”

“Poppy--”

She smiled. “Everything went fine,” she said gently. “Would you like to see?”

Severus nodded, speechless for the first time in decades, and when she finally set the wriggling bundle in his arms, he blinked furiously for a moment.

“Incredible,” he pronounced, drinking in the details of the tiny face.

From the bed, Harry smiled, moved to see his normally taciturn husband cry.

~


End file.
